1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control device for controlling the presentation of broadcast programming, and to a method and system of controlling the presentation of broadcast programming.
2. Background to the Invention
Generally, a system for presenting broadcast programming such as a TV receiver controlled by a digital device, for example, a set top box, is controlled by way of a remote control device. The remote control device enables a user to interface with the system and to provide requests and commands to the set top box. When changing a program to be presented, for example, the user utilizes the remote control device to request the electronic program guide of the set top box, and this guide is displayed by the TV receiver. The display of the guide may terminate the presentation of an existing program. Alternatively, the display of the electronic program guide may disrupt the presentation of the existing program as the guide is overlaid on the screen.